Growing Up
by Mountaineer15
Summary: What happens when Jordan's band gets an offer in LA. What will happen when Angela decides to go to LA with him. Rated M, for language and such.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. Ideas for this story are based of the show My So Called Life, and its characters. All rights go to them**

Angela slips out of bed, throwing on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. Jordan is parked on the road, down by the corner. Jordan sees her running down the street, her newly re-dyed hair, now blond, streaming out behind her. They had been planning this for several weeks. Jordan's band, Residue had been given a contract with a record company in Los Angeles and Angela was going with him. As he waited for her to get to him he thought back to how they got here.

_She had been sitting in loft while Residue was practicing. Jordan was singing and playing the guitar , Shane was on the drums. Tino, who'd been coming to practice and working hard for the past few months was on back up guitar. It was around 7 when the phone rang. Jordan moved slowly, curious as to who could be calling the loft._

"_Hello" he answered cautiously_

"_yes, this is Jordan Catalono." Shooting a worried look at the band as he listened to what the man on the other end was saying_

"_Umm, I'd love to say yes, but let me talk to the guys first. Can I call you back?" His eyes were wide and he looked excited. Angela wasn't sure what was happening but she could tell it was a good thing._

"_Ok, Thank you. Goodbye." Jordan quickly wrote the phone number down and hung up. _

_Turning to the guy, "We have been offered chance to go meet with a record company, play them a few songs and maybe get a deal"_

_The guys went crazy, all freaking out and excited. They had been waiting for this for years. Angela was excited for them._

Her bag had been packed for weeks and had sat in his car till it was time to go. She had turned 18 two weeks ago and had told Patti that she was going with Jordan. Of course that had turned into a fight, which is what led her to run out in the middle of the night. The rest of the band had flown out this morning, while Angela and Jordan were taking the red-eye out to LA. The rode in silence until Angela realized this was the last time in riding in Red.

Breaking the silence she called "Jordan?"

"hmm, yea, whats up?" He looked concerned

"I just realized we are flying to LA."

"Yea, so?" He was confused, hadn't she known that all along.

"What are going to do with Red? We aren't leaving her hear are we?" She had never thought so much about a car, but this car was Jordan's baby.

"Oh, she's staying at Shane's moms, and then in a few months we can fly back, and drive her back to LA if everything works out." Jordan smiled, realizing how much she had come to care about the car she had originally called stupid.

They pulled into the airport and swiftly unloaded the bags and checked in. 45 minutes later they were comfortably seated as the plane took off. No longer worried about Patti or Gram catching them, Angela relaxed in her seat and proceeded to take a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything. Ideas for this story are based of the show My So Called Life, and its characters. All rights go to them**

They landed in LA at 8 am, and it was already stifling hot. Shane was waiting for them at the gate. He looked excited, like a little dog that might pee himself with excitement. Jordan had mentioned Shane being prone to over excitement, and now Angela could see it. They made their way out to car after getting their baggage. Jordan swore under his breath

"Damn, Shane, Where did this car come from" He said, looking at the brand new Jeep Grand Cherokee that was sitting in front of them.

"Dude, the record company gave it to us. And get this; they hooked us up with a house!" At this point Shane's voice went up 2 octaves, and Angela was sure he was about to start pissing all over himself.

They climbed into the car, all the windows down and drove through down town Los Angeles. They pulled into a nice white house. They climbed out and began looking around. The house was big enough that everyone had their own room, except Angela and Jordan were planning on sharing a room. It had a pool and a yard. As soon as they walked in Angela could smell the guys, they had been here less than 24 hours and it stank like a bunch of boys.

"God, it stinks in here, have you guys like ever heard of a shower." Angela yelled, wrinkling her nose and stalking up stairs to find their room.

"Long plane ride" Tino asks, laughing.

"Not too bad." Jordan said, shaking his head at Angela and her stomping. "Anything going on today?"

"Yea man, we're supposed to go over to the record company whenever you guys got here." Tino responded, looking at Shane, who was now sprawled on the couch, half asleep.

Slapping Shane's shoes and rousing him from his half slumber he said "Let me get changed and tell Ange and we can be on our way" Jordan slumped upstairs.

45 minutes later the guys were sitting across from Bill, their new manager, setting up a time for him to come to the house and hear their songs. Jordan had been watching his phone the entire time they had been sitting there talking to Bill. The usually talkative front man had been sitting there silently, nodding as was appropriate as Shane and Tino did the talking.

As they walked out of the big office building Shane couldn't help but say something.

"Dude, what is wrong with you. You said like nothing the entire time, and you stared at your phone!"

"Ange and I got some shocking news." Jordan said unblinkingly, lighting his cigarette and drawing a deep draw off of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything. Ideas for this story are based off the show My So Called Life, and its characters. All rights go to them**

They sat in the car outside of the Sonic down the road from the house. They were shocked by what their close friend, basically their brother had just told them. They hadn't even known that Jordan and Angela had been sleeping together; sure they had assumed it since she came to LA with them.

_They had just gotten to the house, and Angela had rushed to the bathroom. She had felt bad for a few days, random nausea and just feeling not well. Rayanne had been convinced Angela was pregnant and had gotten her a pregnancy test. Angela couldn't bring herself to take it, for Patti or her dad to find it in the trash but now they were in LA, starting a new life. What better time than now._

"_Hey Ange" Jordan called as he walked up the stairs._

"_In the bedroom." She sat watching the little test strip, hoping that the little negative line would pop up_

"_What are you looking at?" Jordan asked, walking closer to where she was sitting, "Oh my God" He could finally see what it was._

"_Jordan, I don't know what to say, I just had a feeling that something wasn't right so…." _

"_What does it say" His mouth dry as he thought about it._

_She held the little strip up, showing the little plus sign to Jordan. _

"_Damn, ok, we'll figure this out. I have to go to this meeting. Just relax, it'll be ok" He hugged her, slowly getting up and changing clothes. _

He had recounted this to the guys. Shane swore under his breath, and passed Jordan another cigarette. They sat there silently, thinking. Noticing the time Jordan starts the car and slowly begins driving back toward the house.

"Ange, you still here" Jordan called, walking slowly through the silent house.

Shane and Tino are changed and jumping into the pool when Jordan finally finds Angela. She's curled up in the bed, still wearing the clothes she got off the plane in. He slides in the bed, trying not to wake her up but it doesn't work.

"Hey" He whispers, not sure if she's fully awake yet.

"Hey" she smiles and stretches.

"Did you sleep all day?" He laughs.

"Maybe, but first I went to look at puppies" Her smile widened as he looked shocked.

"A Puppy?" He asked, shocked and worried

"I wasn't gonna get one, not until you saw them, but I found the perfect one" Her smile growing bigger the more she talked "She's a Great Dane, a blue-ish grey color, and she's perfect!"

He could tell she was excited by the puppy, and they had their own house, kind of. There was plenty of room, and a pool. She was still talking about the dog, and he knew he couldn't get out of this one. He only had one worry.

"What happens if we don't get this deal, and we have to move back to Three Rivers?" He asked, interrupting her.

Her face fell, realizing it was a very real possibility. She thought about it for a few minutes.

"What if we wait till after you talk to record company again? The puppies have to wait another few weeks before they can come home anyway so, I mean, we can wait." She said stumbling over her words.

"Oh, that reminds me" He cut her off again "We have a time to meet with the record company, to show them what we can do. Hopefully after that we can get the puppy."

Everything was silent for quite a while; they lay there listening to Shane and Tino goofing off in the pool. Angela sat up, turning around to look at Jordan.

"Are we going to talk about it?" She asks, looking worried. She bit her lip, waiting for him to answer.

Taking a deep breath he answered "What do you want to do? We can do it, you know, raise the baby."

She smiled "Yea we can, I think I want to. "

He just smiled and pulling her into a hug, he asked "you wanna join the guys in the pool."

A few minutes later they were in the pool, laughing it up with the guys. Shane and Tino could tell that something had changed, but they didn't know what. Angela and Jordan seemed at ease, especially considering what they had just found out. After a while Angela began to burn and she returned inside.

Giving his friend a knowing look Shane asked "So, how's everything with you and the pretty lady?"

Jordan just smiled, "we're gonna keep it, and get a puppy"

Tino perked up; "A puppy, what?!"

"Yea and a baby. How are you guys feeling about dinner" Jordan asked, climbing out of the water and grabbing his towel.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything. Ideas for this story are based off the show My So Called Life, and its characters. All rights go to them**

Angela woke with a start, the bed next to her empty and the clock flashed 4 am. Getting out of bed she began looking for Jordan. He might have taken Skyler out, she thought to herself as she wondered down stairs. She spied the gangly Great Dane pup lying outside of his office. She laughed at the sight of this huge dog waiting patiently for Jordan; she could have easily knocked down the baby gate he had put up to keep her out. Angela sat on the bottom step of the stairs listening as he sang.

I've been dreaming of things yet to come

Living, learning, watching, burning

Eyes on the sun

I'm leaving, gone yesterday

Brutal, laughing, fighting, fucking

The price I had to pay

Bright lights, big city

She dreams of love

Bright lights, big city

He lives to run

She could hear him still strumming the guitar, working out the cords. She hadn't heard this one yet. It was a new one, but with them preparing their first album there were a lot she hadn't heard yet. Pushing off the step she slowly stands, rubbing her growing belly. She calls out to the dog, knowing Jordan will hear her coming and she won't startle him.

"Hey Sky baby, is Daddy in there?" She asked, the dog turning its head to the side and then looking back at the door.

"Ange, What are you doing up" Jordan called softly, pulling her attention back to him.

"I woke up and you weren't there, I was worried. Have you been to bed yet at all?" She noted the circles under his eyes.

"I've got to have 2 more songs, and we start recording tomorrow, and then we have the tour."

"So the answer is no?" Angela cut him off, raising an eyebrow.

"No" He hung his head like a child that had been caught out of bed "I'm coming up now"

They had been in Los Angeles for 4 months and Angela hadn't called home until today. She didn't know why she decided to; it had turned into a big fight. Jordan had been gone all day recording and it had just been her and Skyler in the house. Angela had thought her parents would be happy to hear from her, and to hear about the baby, but of course Graham had turned it around onto Jordan. He thought that Jordan had gotten her pregnant and then been too afraid to face Graham and Patti so they had run off. She tried to explain that they were happy, had a house, a dog but of course that hadn't helped at all. Angela had gotten off the phone more upset than she had been in a long time.

Letting Skyler out into the back yard, Angela begins to clean up the house a bit. Having three boys live in the house made for a lot of messes. Moving from one room to the next she finally gets the house in a semi-presentable state, although no one was coming over so it didn't really matter except it made her feel better. As she sat down to relax, the door opened and in came Jordan.

"Are you ready to go?" he asks, confused

"Shit, I forgot about the appointment, give me 2 minutes," she says pulling herself of the chair and going to find a pair of shoes.

An hour and a half later they sat in front of the recording studio holding the little ultrasound pictures. They had decided to pick the guys up and take them to lunch. These guys were the most like family they had, especially considering the conversation Angela had with parents. She waited in the car as Jordan went in to get the boys. She thought about calling Rayanne and Ricky to tell them, but they'd be here in a few weeks. She was pulled from her thoughts as the boys came tumbling out the door, tripping over each other. Tino and Shane racing to the car, whether they were excited for food or to find out what the baby was, it wasn't clear but they were excited.

Jerking the doors open they both started talking at once "so what's for lunch, what are you having?"

"What are we having for lunch or what is the baby," Angela asked, laughing.

"Both" They laughed.

"Mexican and you'll have to wait till we get there to find out the other" Jordan said, starting the car.

They sat at the Mexican restaurant passing the little ultrasound pictures around. It was obvious that it was a little boy. They all laughed and joked about the baby and what they were going to name it. Tino thought they should name it Moon or Cloud, to match the dog, Sky. Shane thought the baby should be named after its handsome uncles, Shane Tino Catalono. Angela, who had been sitting fairly quietly only talking when she needed to shoot down names, finally spoke up.

"What about just Jordan?" She asks hesitantly

"You mean like Jordan jr." he didn't sound too convinced.

"I mean, not if you don't want to. But I was thinking like Jordan Graham Catalono. I know my dad and I aren't on great terms, but you know…." She drifted off, realizing how crazy it probably sounded.

"I think it's a great idea" Jordan said, surprising everyone.

The song used is Bright Lights, by 30 Seconds to Mars.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything. Ideas for this story are based off the show My So Called Life, and its characters. All rights go to them**

Jordan lay beside the sleeping Angela thinking about his new little family. He had Shane and Tino, who, through all the shit with his dad, had always been there. He had Angela, who had no idea about his dad and he was afraid to tell her about him, afraid he'd turn out like him. The guys told him not to worry about it, that he'd be different than his dad, but he was still afraid, worried he'd screw it all up. He soon fell into a fitful sleep.

_Hiding under the table, he knew his dad wouldn't find him. Daddy had been drinking again, and Jordan could hear the argument from outside when he got off the bus. He ran inside, hoping they wouldn't be in the living room. He was wrong, dad saw him, throwing his glass at him. _

"_Mommy" Jordan cried running across the room to her._

_She pushed him out of the room, toward the kitchen, sliding under the tablecloth to safety. He could hear mommy crying, daddy yelling. Jordan covered his ears and sang softly to himself._

Jordan woke up sweating; it had been a long time since he had dreamed about his childhood. He hadn't been crying had he, last time this happened he woke up with tears running down his face. He rolled over to find Angela looking worriedly at him.

"Are you ok?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"I… yea... I don't know …" He stumbled over his words as he struggled to sit up.

"You were crying and mumbling, almost sounded like a song. I got worried" She said, leaning forward to rub circles on his back.

"I was dreaming about my dad and shit" he mumbled, embarrassed that she had caught him crying.

"Jordan, if you need to talk about it we can, I don't know much about your past, but from what I've gathered it wasn't great. "

"In the morning." He said, looking tired. "Let's just go back to sleep Ange." With that he pulled her back down and snuggled up to her. He could tell she fell asleep quickly, but he stayed up for quite a while thinking.

The next morning Angela sat across the table from Shane. She knew he knew more about Jordan's past than she did and she wanted answers. Jordan refused to talk this morning, say he need to go for a run first and he had been gone for an hour.

"It's not pretty Angela, and I won't tell you everything, somethings need to come from him." Shane said, with as sad look in his eyes.

"Just give me the basics, so I won't be so surprised when he decides to talk."

"What if he decides never to talk about it?" Shane asks.

"Then I'll at least know the basics, I'll know something." She responds, Shane nods.

"His dad was a good man, when he didn't drink. He'd work for a year or two straight, then he'd quit, start drinking again. When he drank he was mean, beat Laura, Jordan's mom. He'd beat Jordan." Shane stops suddenly, looking at the door. There was Jordan.

"I'm sorry man, she wanted to know basics, wasn't gonna tell her much." Shane stumbles apologetically.

Without acknowledging Shane he began talking, "the worst day was when I was in the 2nd grade. My dad was drunk, and they were arguing when I got off the bus, I could hear them outside. I ran inside, hoping they were in the kitchen or the bedroom. They were in the living room, Dad threw his glass at me, it shattered against the wall."

He spoke without opening his eye, he was remembering it all. "Mama grabbed me and pushed me into the kitchen, I hid under the table. Dad beat her to the point that when he left I had to call an ambulance. She was in the hospital for a week, broken ribs, cuts, and major depression. When she got out she left, she didn't come home. I haven't seen her since. She always sends a birthday card, but never a return address, until this year."

He opened his eyes, to see Angela crying. He knew she wanted to hear about his past, but maybe not this. But this was the worst, if she could handle this she could handle anything. He looked at Shane, knowing he knew what happened between the hospital and when his mom left, but he decided Angela had had enough emotional traumas for one day.

"Is that what you dreamed about last night?" Angela asked, eyes cast down toward her stomach.

"Yea, Ange, that and more... there's a lot of shit in my head, it's all really fucked up." He said getting up, and walking out of the room, signaling that the conversation was over.

Angela made her way out the back door, sitting in the lawn chair with Skylar beside her. She couldn't believe what he had just told. She had known it was bad, why else had he woken up crying last night, but she never expected it would be this bad.

Tino's voice drawing her out of her thoughts, "Hey Ange…"

"Hey"

"I heard what happened. I know Jordan didn't have the best upbringing" He started

"You could say that" She interrupted

Tino sighed, "Yea, well he's afraid he'll screw up and be like that to you, and the baby. I keep telling him that he's nothing like his dad but, you know, he's been worried since yall found out about the baby."

"As long as he doesn't start drinking again I think it will be alright. I've been thinking about it since the talk, on one hand I'm glad I know, but on the other I'm not sure that I wanted to know. You know?" She said, waiting for his response.

"I think in the long run you'll be glad you know." Tino said with an encouraging smile. "Anyway there is someone here to see you." He laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything. Ideas for this story are based off the show My So Called Life, and its characters. All rights go to them**

She walked back inside to see who had come to see her, and was quickly covered by two squealing, jumping bodies.

"Angelika!" Rayanne squealed

"Rayanne, Ricky! I totally forgot yall were coming!" Angela laughed, smiling.

"Cant someone get some quiet around here. I'm trying to work." Jordan stomped out, angrily.

"God, Catalono, What crawled up your ass." Rayanne retorted

"Graff, Ricky, Hey." He said stomping back into the office, Skylar following close behind.

Angela rolled her eyes, "He's in a bad mood, ignore him. We had a talk about his childhood."

"Oh….." they said at the same time.

"Angela, we don't know a lot about his past, but we know it's bad. Tino has eluded to it, but nothing specific." Ricky said, sympathetically.

"Yea, well trust me, you don't want to know." Angela said sadly.

"Can we talk about this baby!?" Rayanne squealed.

"Of course" Angela said, handing them the sonogram pictures.

"Oh it's a little boy! Have you decided on a name?" Ricky asks.

"We were thinking Jordan Graham Catalono…" she drifts off

"You're worried Jordan's gonna back out, or something" Rayanne said, reading her friends attitude.

"Something like that. Let's have some lunch, are yall hungry?" she replied, steering them towards the door.

They spent all day out of the house. It started with lunch, and moved on to shopping. Rayanne wanted to see the ocean, so they drove across town to sit on the beach for a while. Angela didn't realize it was as late as it was until her stomach growled. They had been out all day, and she hadn't even realized it. They had dinner then drove back to the house.

"So did Patti and Graham like go crazy when you left?" Rayanne asked casually as they walked back in the house.

"They didn't know, well I mean I told them a few weeks before, and they flipped out, so I snuck out after they went to bed and we got on the plane and flew here." She said, in one rushed breath.

"How did their first mini tour go?" Rick asked

"Good, they were gone for a little over a month. It was kind of lonely here though, but it was fine." Angela said sadly.

They all got quite, hearing the faint sounds of a guitar being played. It didn't sound like his regular music, loud and rough, it was quite and sweet. They moved silently toward the office, to hear better.

_I hate it when I talk without thinking_

_I will do what you are needing me to do_

_I wanna be good to you_

_I wanna be there for you_

_And when I come home, will you still want me to?_

He drifted off into just guitar. Angela stood there crying, she knew what this meant. He was singing about being afraid that she wouldn't want him, that he had spoken without thinking, about his dad, about her not wanting to know the real him. Rayanne and Ricky quickly kissed her goodbye on the cheek and left, knowing she needed to talk to Jordan. As they left she steped back to the door to listen a little bit more.

_Alone in a room full of strangers, some dude saying I treat you bad_

_Who is this guy and what does he know?_

_Apparently more than I do_

_I wanna be good to you_

_I wanna be there for you_

_And when I come home, will you still want me to?_

_And when I come home, will you still want me to?_

She stood there in awe of what she heard. Before she could step away the door opened.

"How much did you hear?" Jordan asks softly.

"Enough" she said, her eyes down cast, her hands rubbing around her now very large stomach.

He takes her face in his hand and gently turns his face up so that their eyes meet, "I'm sorry about this morning, not that I told you, because you needed to know, but for being angry. I know why you went to Shane, I said I would talk and then wouldn't. Also for snapping about Rayanne and Ricky."

She just nodded, unable to talk. She stepped into him, asking for a hug. He opened his arms and held her tightly. Taking her by the hand he led her upstairs to the bedroom.

The song used is Good to You, by The Avett Brothers


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything. Ideas for this story are based off the show My So Called Life, and its characters. All rights go to them**

Rayanne and Ricky had been in LA for 2 weeks. They had bought clothes and blankets and everything imaginable for their nephew. Shane and Tino had been in on it too, helping to convert the extra room into a nursery. They had painted it pale blue, and put a white crib set in the room. The final touch was a wooden rocker with a seat cushion that matched the bed set on the crib. They had completed it all in the week that Angela and Jordan had flown back to Three Rivers for Sharon's birthday and to get Red.

They had landed in Three Rivers on Saturday morning, and had spent most of the day with Sharon. Angela had gone shopping with Sharon, and although it was Sharon's birthday she still bought things for Angela and the baby. They had picked up the boys for dinner and headed to the only nice restaurant in town. Unfortunately it happened to be her dad's restaurant.

"I'm sure it will be alright. I mean he won't make a scene in the restaurant." Sharon tried to reassure Angela.

"Bad for business." Kyle agreed.

"Yea, your right. Let's go in." Angela said, setting a smile on her face as they walked in, holding tightly to Jordan's hand.

They were sat at a table in the corner, near the wall of windows. The meal was amazing. Angela had forgotten how good of a cook her dad was. Near the end of the meal, right before they ordered desert they saw Graham was walking around the restaurant, checking on his patrons. He soon spotted the group at the corner table. He stood there for a moment, debating on going over to them. Deciding against it, he smiled and waved and walked back to the kitchen. Jordan glanced at Angela; she looked relieved but sad at the same time.

"You about ready to head out?" Jordan asked a little while later, looking at the group, and their empty plates.

The all stood, Kyle moving to pay the bill. Jordan swooped in, taking it off the table and walking to the front desk to pay. Kyle, shooting him a dirty look put down a few dollars as a tip. As they walked out and around back to the car they saw him, just standing there waiting.

Stepping out of the shadow of the building he smiled, "did yall come back for good?"

"No Graham, just for a few days, needed to get my car, and Angela wanted to see Sharon for her birthday." Jordan said, stepping in front of Angela.

"I can't believe you did that to her." Graham hissed, catching sight of Angela's belly. "And then take her away from her family" Graham jumped at Jordan, catching him off guard.

They fell to the ground fighting. Angela screamed. Before they could do anything Jordan was on top, holding Graham down. People were flooding out of the restaurant, and someone had called the police. They pulled up, lights flashing. Only then did Jordan get up, releasing Graham. Graham hadn't seen the police and lunged at Jordan again. Jordan simply steps aside, letting Graham fall, not wanting to get into trouble with the police. They quickly detained Graham. It seemed that after saw them eating he began drinking, he wasn't completely drunk, as it had only been twenty minutes but he was drunk enough to still be spewing profanity at Jordan and Angela.

"Do you wanna press charges?" The officer asks, looking Jordan over to see if he had any major wounds.

"No, I think I may have hurt him worse holding him down than he did with his one hit." Jordan said, rubbing his jaw where Graham's only punch had landed.

"Ok, we'll put him in the drunk tank and let him sober up. He'll be out in the morning, but give me a call if you need us" the officer said, handing Jordan his card.

"Thanks officer, we should be gone by early afternoon, but thank you." Jordan taking the card with a nod, turning to Angela. He loaded them into the car.

Saying goodbye to Sharon they headed back to the hotel. When they got there Angela knew there was something she had to do. She called home.

"Hello, Chase house." Patti answered

"Mom, I'm in Three Rivers. Can I come home?" She asked, Jordan's eyes wide as he listened.

"Of course sweetie, dad works till 12.."

"I have a story about that" Angela said, cutting Patti off. "I'll be there soon, make sure Daniel is there too" she said as they got off.

"Well, guess we got somewhere to go" Angela said, turning to Jordan, gathering her jacket and his keys.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything. Ideas for this story are based off the show My So Called Life, and its characters. All rights go to them**

When Patti heard what had happened with Graham, where the bruise on Jordan's face came from she was not happy. Daniel, who had always been Daddy's little girl, cried. They explained that they had been upset over Angela leaving, and the pregnancy, but Graham had been the one to make the biggest deal out of it, to be the most mad. Patti decided that she would fly to LA when the baby was born, and that she was kicking Graham out. He had been sleeping with Hallie all along, but she hadn't been able to bring herself to kick him out, until now.

Jordan and Angela steped of the plane, feeling better about their family situation. Jordan had spent the entire flight writing. Angela had been curious about it but knew better than to ask. She'd hear it when he was ready, or late at night when she snuck downstairs to hear him play.

Shane and Rayanne met them at the gate. It was almost like the last time she and Jordan got off a plane in LA, except this time her best friend was here and she was definitely pregnant. The made their way outside and Angela could tell something was up. Rayanne and Shane were whispering, and laughing. Angela leaned over on Jordan's shoulder as they rode back to the house, and saw Shane reach over and take Rayanne's hand. Angela just smiled to herself, they were good for each other, and it would keep Rayanne in LA for a while at least.

They got back to the house and Shane scooped up the bags, smiling at Rayanne.

"Ok, what's going on, you guys are really freaking me out." Angela asked, shooting a look at Jordan, wondering if he knew anything.

"Just follow me" Rayanne said, smiling

Jordan looked at Angela, he had no idea what was going on, but it seemed to be a surprise for them. He followed Rayanne and Angela up the stairs to the nursery.

"Ok, so last time yall were hear it was pretty empty, like just a bed and a dresser, right?" Rayanne laughed.

"Yea.." Jordan answered, no sure where this was going.

Rayanne opened the door, showing them the beautiful room. It was painted a pale green, with happy looking jungle animals on the walls. The white crib and dresser had been striped and stained, so they were bare wood. The bed sheets were light blue and green plaid, with the seat on the rocker matching it. Angela was in tears, it was beautiful. She couldn't believe that they had done all this in the week that been gone. They all began to make their way back downstairs. Ricky, Shane and Tino stood there smiling at them.

"Oh you guys are amazing. What would I do without you all." Angela said, getting teary eyed again.

They just laughed, pulling her into a group hug.

Angela had been sitting up that night talking to Rayanne. She told her everything that happened with her dad, and with her mom. She explained that they had spent the week with her mom and Danni. That in a few months, right before the baby is born her mom and sister will drive Red out to them. Her mom had been wanting a good vacation so now she and Danni will drive across the country and then stay for a while. She didn't mention that they might move out here, but with a new baby and Jordan having to go on tour again soon it'd be great to have extra help. Rayanne told her about her and Shane. They began hooking up shortly after Rayanne and Ricky came out here, and it had blossomed into more than just a hook up while Angela and Jordan were in Three Rivers. They walked to the door saying goodnight and Angela notice Skylar laying in the hall in front of the office. Smiling to herself she remembered the first night she caught Jordan up late writing, he had been like a child getting caught hanging his head in shame. It had only been a few months but it already felt like a lot longer.

She closed the front door and made her way over to the office, she pushed the door open slowly. She hadn't heard music and was worried about Jordan. He was sitting in his chair, leaned back, his guitar in his lap, snoring gently. She gently picked up the guitar and went to put it on the empty stand. He gently grabbed her writs.

"Wait, wanna hear my new song?" he said sleepily, moving to go to the living room.

"Of course," she smiled, settling herself on the couch.

He starts strumming the guitar, "it's actually a combination of an old song and a new one," he says abruptly. "When I dreamed about my parents a while back I remembered part of the song she use to sing, I use to sing." Angela fell asleep listening to his beautiful voice.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything. Ideas for this story are based off the show My So Called Life, and its characters. All rights go to them**

Angela and Jordan sat backstage at his first show of their first full length tour. It was only an hour for LA so Angela had drove up to see him. Her mother and Danni had moved in just down the street, so they agreed to keep Little Jordan for the night so Angela could drive up to see them play. She could tell that the boys were nervous. Shane had been twirling his drum sticks for the last 15 minutes and Tino had done nothing but walk from one end of the room to the other. Jordan, who had been messing with his guitar, looked up suddenly.

"Guys can we do End of All Days? I just have a feeling it should be done"

"Yea man" they agreed, everyone knew it was an important song, and why it was important but didn't know why he wanted to do it tonight, except Angela.

_I just need a damn envelope, why is that so hard to find. She thought to herself as she flipped through Jordan's desk. That's when she saw the white envelope with obviously girl's hand writing on the front. At first she dismissed it as fan mail that he thought he should reply to, which he did from time to time._

"_Laura, that can't be her, right?" she said to herself as she picked up the envelope_

_She slowly opened it, seeing the birthday card from last year. There was a return address on the envelope. She smiled at herself, slowly slipping it back into place. She'd just wait for him to get home, he'd know where the envelopes are, it was too much of a mess in here and Little Jordan was crying._

They were in the same town as his mother. She knew he had left some reserve tickets at the door, but he didn't say for who. Angela could take a guess at who they were for, especially since he wanted to do his new song.

The show had been going great, so why was he so nervous. Jordan had been shaking the whole time. And now was the real test, End of All Days, the song that part of it came from the song his mom use to sing to him, he could only remember a few lines but they helped him get the rest of the song down. He hoped she was in the audience, he'd left tickets for her just like he said he would in his letter.

"How are we doin out there?" He screamed. "Having fun?" The audience screamed as an answer.

"Were gonna bring it down a little, give yall a treat. This one is unreleased, and I'm not sure it ever will be, so get ready. " He looked at Tino, waiting for him to start up the piano. But he remembered something else, so he held up a hand to stop Tino.

"I forgot to mention that part of this came from my mother when I was small, but only part. I'll let you figure out which part. This is called End of All Days" Tino began playing and the crowd screamed in anticipation.

_I'm tired of the waiting,_

_For the end of all days._

_The prophets are preaching,_

_That the gods are needing praise._

_The headlights are coming, _

_Showing me the way._

_The serpents are singing, _

_A song that's meant to say._

_All we need is faith._

_All we need is faith. _

_Faith is all we need._

_The desert it calling. _

_The emptiness of space._

_The hunger of a lion_

_Is written on your face._

_A Maniac's new love song._

_Destruction is his game._

_I need a new direction_

_Cause I have lost my way_

_All we need is faith._

_All we need is faith._

_Faith is all we need._

_All we need is faith._

_All we need is faith._

_Faith is all we need._

_He maniac messiah,_

_Destruction is his game._

_A beautiful liar,_

_Love for him is pain._

_The temples are now burning,_

_Our faith caught up in flames._

_I need a new direction,_

_Cause I have lost my way._

_All we need is faith_

_All we need is faith_

_Faith is all we need_

_All we need is faith_

_All we need is faith_

_Faith is all we need_

_A lifetime of consumption_

_They've all become the same_

_I punish them for pleasure_

_And pleasure some with pain_

_I punish you with pleasure_

_And pleasure you with pain_

_I punish you with pleasure_

_And pleasure you with pain._

The audience roared as the last word rang out, everyone except a middle aged woman standing in the back of the venue. It wasn't a huge place, small enough that even from the back she could see her son clearly. She recognized the song instantly, or at least the part she use to sing to him.

_He was so little, smaller than they had originally thought he would be, based on how much she had gained but he was her precious baby boy. Max had been good during her pregnancy, he hadn't drank, or hit her, he went to all her doctor's appointment, and had even gone to church with her a few times. Laura had a feeling that it wouldn't last long._

_Jordan turned two the day Max started drinking again. At least he waited until after the party. They had found out that Laura had miscarried. It was going to be a girl, daddy's little girl, what he had wanted originally but got Jordan instead. That was the first time Laura had ever been scared of his drinking. She knew how he was with her, hitting throwing things, but after it was over they would go to bed, he'd feel bad, and they would have sex. She didn't know how he'd be with Jordan. Thankfully he didn't hurt Jordan, but his crying at seeing his mom hurt had been enough to send Max into another anger spell. She had whisked him up stairs, the first time she could remember singing to him gently, to ease his crying._

"_The people are a singing, a song that's meant to say. All we need is faith, all we need is faith. Faith is all we need."_

Laura couldn't believe that he still remembered that song, or that he had wanted her to be here tonight, maybe that why he want to sing the song. Either way she knew she would wait for him out back. She had some explaining to do, and she knew she owed it to him. She slipped out as they played their last song, making her way to the back where the tour bus was waiting. She decided to light up a cigarette when she saw the young blond woman stepping out for some air.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything. Ideas for this story are based off the show My So Called Life, and its characters. All rights go to them**

Angela took a deep breath as she stepped out of the dressing room and into the cool night air. It had been the first time she had heard him perform it in full, other than that first night but this sounded so different. Like he was pleading for the audience to have faith in him, and trying to convince himself that he had the faith. It had brought tears to her eyes and she hadn't been able to shake them. She knew Jordan wouldn't want to see her upset, so she had to get some air. She hadn't realized someone was watching her when she first stepped out but as she blinked away the last tears she caught sight of a woman standing just a few feet away.

"Got to you too, didn't it" the woman said sadly

"Yes, it tears at my heart. Especially if you know the story behind it" Angela said, she had a feeling she knew this woman, but couldn't figure out from where.

"Darling, I was there for the whole thing." She said looking forlorn.

"Are you…" Angela couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. The woman had stepped out of the shadows and Angela could now see the striking blue eyes, the same as Jordan's.

The woman nodded slowly, "Laura Catalano, never remarried, never changed my name"

They could hear the boys coming back into the room. They were all pumped up and filled with adrenaline after coming off the stage.

Hearing them coming in, Laura looked at the ground "I should go, I don't wanna mess with his good night." She mumbled

Neither of the women had noticed him coming up behind him. His thoughts were racing, was he really looking at his mother. He hadn't seen her since he was 8 that was 13 years ago. Holey shit! He watched as she started to walk away, she never lifted her eyes from the ground. Why couldn't he open his mouth and stop her. He waited for so long, and now he couldn't even stop her. He stepped around Angela, putting a hand on her back so she wouldn't be surprised by him. The next thing he did surprised all three of them.

"Mama" he cried out, starting to run down the street toward her, tears in his eyes and his feet hitting the pavement.

When she heard him she stopped dead in her tracks and turned. She could see him running and was taken back in time. Back to when he was small, to the night Max had beaten her so bad. She could see the tear, hear the hurt in his voice, she could see the little boy running to her for protection. Her precious little boy. She opened her arms to him, like nothing had changed. After a few minutes he unwrapped himself from his mother's arms and took her back to the dressing room.

Shane had watched it all unfold while standing next to Angela. He smiled knowing his best friend was happy again. When they reached the dressing room, Laura pulled Shane into a quick hug. She remember the little boy that had visited their house whenever Max was gone and where she sent Jordan when she knew it was about to get bad.

They went to a local coffee shop so they could talk. Laura explained that while she was in the hospital she had decided to leave. She couldn't take living with Max anymore. That it was way worse than what Jordan knew. She could always tell when it was about to get bad, that why Jordan practically lived with Shane for a few weeks at a time. She knew he'd be safe there and Shane's mom was one of her oldest friends from high school.

"Why didn't you take me with you?" Jordan asked tears in his eyes, as he tried to keep it together.

"Aww, baby, I wanted to, but he would have just found us again. Charged me with kidnapping. I planned to come back for you, to fight for you, but I got lost for a while." She said, the last part was said so quietly that Angela and Jordan had barely heard it.

Jordan just nodded, "well you're here now, maybe you can come visit us. You have a grandson now…"

Laura's face lit up, "I'd like that. I can't believe you have a baby. Wait, are you to married?" she know wore a very motherly look, in fact the same one Patti wore when asking about the same topic.

Angela blushed; she knew it would come up eventually. Jordan just shook his head, "I have to finish my tour first." He said avoiding either woman's gaze.

"I can't say much, I ran off and left, so at least you're staying around." Laura said with the signature Catalano grin, Angela had seen it so many times when Jordan was being playful.

As Jordan boarded the bus that night he couldn't stop smiling. He had his mother, he had his Angela, and he had his son. At the same time Angela was dropping Laura off at her house so she wouldn't have to take a cab back. She handed Laura a piece of paper.

"It's our address in LA, and our phone number. You can come anytime you want. I know you'll wanna see Little Jordan." Angela explained.

With tears in her eyes Laura accepted the paper, "Of course I want to see him, and you and Jordan. I'm so glad he became a great man, better than his father."

The two women hugged before Laura stepped out of the car. Waving good bye she walked up the front walk way, unlocked her door and into the house. Angela drove away slowly after making sure she got inside.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own anything. Ideas for this story are based off the show My So Called Life, and its characters. All rights go to them**

Jordan had been on the road for 6 months and he was going crazy. Sure it was fun to be in a new city every night, meeting tons of new people and having people scream his name, but he missed Angela and his son. He called home every day but it wasn't enough, he was missing seeing his son grow and change. One more night, just get through this night and then he could fly home, he thought to himself. He hadn't told Angela yet as he was planning on surprising her.

He slowly pulled himself out of bed. He grabbed a quick shower before going to find Shane and Tino for breakfast. He stepped out in the hall at the same time Tino did, giving him a puzzled look. They could hear a woman in Shane's room.

"Dude, he hasn't had a girl all tour. I mean neither have you but you're with Angela so I get it. But him, well I'm just glad he finally got some." Tino said with a slight chuckle.

"He and Graff had something going on before we left." Jordan said slyly.

The guys just laughed, and decided to forgo getting Shane out for breakfast. They walked to a small dinner right down the road from the hotel. Sinking into a table in the far back corner away from the door so that they were hidden as much as possible, Tino caught the waitress's eye and winked at her. Jordan could tell he was putting on the charm.

"What can I get for you guys" She said, leaning toward a smiling Tino.

"I'll have a coffee and a Pancake" Jordan said, watching her write the order down without looking away from Tino.

"I'll have some coffee, and I guess I'll try some grits." He said, smiling at her as she wrote it down and walked away.

"Grits man, you've never eaten grits. What's wrong with you?" Jordan asked giving him a look.

"Dude, we're in the south, why not. Also she was totally hitting on me, so again I say, why not?" Tino laughed.

Jordan rolled his eyes, accepting the coffee and pancakes that she brought back. They joked and laughed through their meal. Tino continued to make eyes at the waitress.

"I'm gonna go man, make sure your on time for sound check, whatever fun you get into today." Jordan said leaving with a smile.

Jordan woke up after a good long nap. Sound check had been great, they made it through with minimal issues, and the few fans that were early had been enthusiastic to hear them. Jordan was ready for the performance and then to get on that plane for home.

All they had left was his acoustic set, and he knew exactly which song to play.

"Charlotte, yall ready to hear a little acoustic." He said, pulling the acoustic guitar around his neck. The crowd screamed. "This song was written for my girlfriend, mother of my child."

He closed his eyes and began singing a song that he hadn't played in a while. It was on the record but they hardly ever played it.

_I was goin nowhere_

_Goin nowhere fast_

_Drowning in my memory_

_Livin in the past_

_Everything looked black till I found her_

_She's all I need _

_And that's what I said_

_I call her RED_

_She's my shelter from the storm_

_She's a place to rest my head _

_Late at night she keeps me safe and warm_

_I call her RED_

_Whoa, whoa, Whoa_

_I call her RED_

As the last chord rang out, the audience stood there silently. Then they began to clap, and scream. Everyone wanted a piece of Jordan Catalano and he knew it. He just smiled to himself; in an hour he'd be on the plane back to the only woman he wanted to be with.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything. Ideas for this story are based off the show My So Called Life, and its characters. All rights go to them**

*Sorry for the long break. Just got started back at College, and had to get settled into the new semester.*

Angela lay there that night, Jordan had to fly back in the morning to join the band for the last leg of the tour. He had been home for a week, and it had been the greatest week they had had. Laura had come down to see little Jay, and had been surprised to see Jordan sleeping away on the couch with Jay on his chest. This is how they had been sleeping during Jay's naps during the day. Angela had loved having Jordan at home, but was ready for him to be back permanently. She fell into a fitful sleep after watching Jordan sleep for a while.

The next morning she awoke to the happy laugh of Jay, and the feeling of him sitting on her chest. Slowly opening her eyes she giggles at the sight of both boys looking at her. Jay sitting happily on her chest drooling and giggling, and then there was Jordan, laying on the bed with a hand on Jays back and the other under his chin on her stomach, grinning like a fool.

"What are you two doin?" She laughed

"Jay wanted to wake you up." Jordan said innocently, "I told him, Mama doesn't like being woken up."

"oh sure, throw the baby under the bus." Angela laughed, sitting up and hugging her sweet baby.

He looked more and more like Jordan every day, and it made Angela so happy. She climbed out of bed to begin their day.

After breakfast, Angela helped Jordan pack. It wasn't hard, he didn't unpack most of the clothes he brought with him, but she took her time refolding everything and packing it perfectly. They had taken Jay over to Patti and Danny so they could have a few more minutes of alone time. Jordan loved his son and loved spending time with him, but if it were up to him they would be trying for another one all the time.

They lay there, breathing heavily, arms and legs tangled together. Angela lifted her head off his chest to look him in the eyes. They stayed like this for a long time, neither moving, or saying anything. They both knew that for the next three months he would be gone, sure there would be phone calls, and they might be able to fly out to a show, but it wouldn't be the same.

At 12 they went and picked up Jay and went to lunch. They met Laura at their favorite Mexican resturants, it held a lot of memories for them. It was the place they brought Shane and Tino when they found out that Jay would be a boy, where they had celebrated the first meeting of Laura and Jay. It was only right that this was where they had lunch before he flew out.

"Look at my big boy" Laura said as she saw them

"aww Thanks Mama" Jordan said, jokingly embarrassed.

"Not you goofy, although I am happy to see you" she laughed.

They talked and laughed through the meal, no one wanted to mention the elephant in the room. Jay was enough work to keep the three of them busy so they barely noticed the time sliping by. Soon the waiter had brought the check and they were leaving. They drove slowly to the airport, everyone was quiet except for Jay, who babbled his cute baby babble the whole time to Jordan who listened intently and talked back. He already missed his son and he hadn't even left yet.

As they hugged before the terminal Jordan handed Angela a piece of paper, folded once.

"Whats this?" She asked, trying to hold back the tears.

"it's a new song for you. Im performing it tomorrow night, and I want you to have a copy, since you cant be there to hear it the first time." He almost couldn't look at her, it hurt so bad to leave again.

Angela had no words, she let the tears flow freely, and hugged Jordan as hard as she could. As his flight was called he hugged his mother once more, and then held his son. Walking away he was not ashamed for anyone to see his tears.

They sat in the dressing room listening to the crowd cheering for their opener. The guys had asked how his trip was, but all Jordan could say was good, and asked to sing his new. They of course agreed, and added it to his accustic set.

"How yall doin out there" Jordan yelled to the crowd.

"I know yall like our usual set, but I got an accustic for ya"

The crowd liked that, but had a request, they all began chanting "Red, Red,Red"

"oh yall heard about that one, well I wasn't goin to but I will if you want."

The crowd went ballistic, so he began to sing red

_I'm going nowhere _

_Going nowhere fast _

_Drowning in my memory _

_Living in the past _

_Everything looked black till I found her _

_She's all I need and that's what I _

_say I call her RED _

_She's my shelter from the storm _

_She's the place to rest my head _

_Late at night she keeps me warm _

_I call her RED_

He finished up and got ready to do his new song. "got a new one for ya, It'll be on our next album."

He began playin a slow sweet guitar line and sang in a very sweet, soulful voice, almost like Red.

_Well me and the boys are feelin' alright_

_Raisin' some hell, sippin' on whiskey and 'shine, yeah_

_Bob Dylan on the juke box, shooting' some pool_

_Telling' some stories and stretching the truth and lies_

_Yeah, I hear the phone start ringin'_

_Boys, you keep on rocking' but I gotta roll, roll, _

_Point this ol' car down the road, road_

_Yeah, I know the beer's here are cold_

_But I've got something' warm waiting for me at home_

_Boys, I gotta go see about a girl_

_Ain't nothin' you can say, so don't even try_

_The second she call that little girl made up my mind, _

_Yeah, she did_

_Don't buy me no shot, don't bring me no drink_

_Don't go wastin' your money on me, bye, bye_

_Boys, you keep on rocking' but I gotta roll, roll, _

_Point this ol' car down the road, road_

_Yeah, I know the beer's here are cold_

_But I've got something' warm waiting for me at home_

_Boys, I gotta go see about a girl_

_If you ever find a girl like mine,_

_Boys you'll know why_

_I gotta roll, roll_

_Point my ol' car down the road, road_

_Yeah, I know the beer's here are cold_

_But I've got something' warm waiting for me at home_

_Boys, I gotta go see about a girl_

_Sorry Boys, I gotta go see about my girl_

_Ooh ooh oh yeah_

_Ooh ooh oh_

At the same time Angela was finally bringing herself to read his song, knowing he was performing it soon. She had never doubted that he loved her, but had always been worried in some part of her brain that being on the road, all those pretty girls might cause him to stray. But now she read this and she knew, he was hers, he would always come back to her.

**the first song is obviously Red from the show. The second is a country song by Lee Brice called See About A Girl. The lyrics were just too perfect for where I'm goin with the story.*


	13. Chapter 13

** I don't own anything, all characters are based on My So Called Life**

**This is a short little exchange between them, and its really sweet. Im gonna jump forward in time quite a bit because I have somethings in mind for their kid(s) but I'll fill in with flash backs as needed**

No sooner had he gotten back to the hotel room did the phone start ringing. With a smile he picked it up, knowing exactly who it was.

"Hello" he answered

"Oh Jordan" he could hear her crying on the other end.

"Baby, Red, whats going on, why are you crying.." He was freaking out at this point, was little Jordan ok, had something happened to his mom.

"oh I'm fine, nothings wrong, I just read you song. Its too sweet." She said, the crying gone from her voice for the most part.

"shit babe, you scared me, I thought something was wrong with Jay or my mom."

"Im sorry, I just couldn't wait to call, and then you didn't answer, I was worried you were out partying with Shane and Tino…." She trailed off.

"I'd never go out with them after a show, I might miss your call." He said with a smile.

"of course" she sighed

They were both silent for quite a while, just listening to the other breathing. Jordan was falling asleep to the sound of her breathing through the phone.

"Jordan" she whispered quietly, knowing he was about to fall asleep.

"hum" he grunted, trying to hold his eyes open.

"I've gotta go Jay's going to need to eat soon, and you need to sleep." She whispered lovingly

"mmk" he grunted not able to say much else

"I love you..."

"I love you too, babe." He whispered back

Before he hung up he heard her whisper "don't be gone too long" as she clicked off the phone.

He was wide awake now, and every part of him missed her worse than before. They had been on the road for a week and he already wanted to go home.


End file.
